Querido Andre
by Ferisae
Summary: One-shot. AU. Meses despues de la caida de la Bastilla, Oscar sobrevive y visita a Andre para escribirle una carta sobre lo que ha acontencido. OxA


Traduccion de mi oneshot "Dear Andre" :D Final alternativo siguiendo los eventos de la Bastilla. Meses despues, Oscar visita a Andre y le escribe una carta contandole lo que ha pasado... Ojala les guste!

**"Querido Andre"**

* * *

><p><em>Querido André,<em>

_Ya han pasado unos meses, ¿no es así? Y aun con el tiempo que ha transcurrido siento como si tan solo hubiera sido ayer que te fuiste tan repentinamente, la herida de mi corazón aun de un rojo vivo. ¿Quién creería que llegaríamos tan lejos, amor? ¿Quién creería que lo que teníamos florecería de una forma tan hermosa y magnifica?_

_Nadie – ni siquiera yo - y aun me maldigo por haber dejado tanto tiempo pasar; tanto tiempo que pudimos haber pasado juntos, regocijándonos en la calidez de nuestro amor… pero fui tan terca y tan ciega a tu devoción imperecedera._

_Mi queridísimo André, siempre fuiste tan clemente. Nunca resentiste mi terquedad y en vez me envolviste cálidamente en tus brazos, suspirando dulces palabras de amor a mí oído, palabras que eran tan sinceras y profundas que me tocaron en lo más profundo de mí ser y me hicieron sentir tan amada y protegida… como una verdadera mujer._

_Era algo que no sabía que necesitaba, pero lo hacía, lo necesitaba desesperadamente y solo tú pudiste despertar eso en mí._

_Pero eso se nos fue arrebatado, ¿verdad? Fuimos separados tan violentamente que aun hoy en día muy apenas puedo asimilar el hecho de que no volverás. Te extraño tanto, amor mío. Extraño tu sonrisa, tu dulce risa, aquellos hermosos ojos esmeraldas en los que fácilmente me perdía, la calidez de tu piel y la fuerza de tus brazos envolviéndome…_

_Suspiro._

_Me hago camino sobre la colina empinada, sintiendo el aire calmo y fresco contra mi rostro. El viento de la Revolución ya no es tan tangible aquí, las cosas se han apaciguado bastante por estos lares. Oh, ¿te lo mencione, André? Ganamos. La Gente ganó. Derribamos la Bastilla y con ella la monarquía dictadora. Francia será una Republica ahora. Nuestra Francia, André. Muy seguramente estas presenciando esto con una sonrisa de complicidad, ¿verdad? Sabias que la Gente haría sonar sus voces. Gracias por hacerme parte de aquello._

_Al fin llego a la cúspide y ahí estas, descansando plácidamente bajo la fresca sombra de un gran árbol, como siempre. La piedra blanca resplandece como si tú me estuvieras recibiendo, la luz oro y tenue del ocaso destellando bellamente de la superficie lisa de mármol. Le sonrió cariñosamente como si saludara a un querido amigo._

_Finalmente sonriendo._

_Duele un poco menos ahora, amor, pero aun te extraño._

_Me acerco un poco más y me hinco cuidadosamente frente a ella, colocando un ramo de bellas rosas blancas sobre la tierra en frente de la cruz de piedra. Te encantaban las rosas blancas, ¿verdad? Nunca te lo pregunté, pero creo que tenías una predilección por el blanco. Espero no haberme equivocado. Sabes que te amo pero aun con el tiempo que pasamos juntos desde la infancia y hasta nuestra adultez siento que muy apenas te conocí…. Realmente no te di una oportunidad y realmente me arrepiento._

_Ah, perdóname, amor mío; estoy divagando de nuevo._

_Tengo que admitir que aunque tus respuestas siempre caen en el silencio me siento tan tranquila hablándote. Siento como si pudiera decirte cualquier cosa. Siempre fue así y siempre lo será, aunque no estés aquí conmigo… ah, pero eso no es totalmente cierto, ¿no es así? _

_No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras trazo tu nombre forjado en la piedra con un dedo. _

_Para todos los demás parecería que me has dejado sola, y por un tiempo yo también lo pensé…_

_Pero no lo hiciste, no por completo al menos…_

_Mi mano acaricia con ternura las curvas y orillas de la piedra como si fuera tu hermoso rostro el que estuviera sintiendo en su lugar. _

_Me dejaste una parte de ti que nadie me puede arrebatar. Es parte de mi, parte de nosotros, y crece de poco en poco día con día._

_Es un sentimiento hermoso, André– saber que cargo una parte de ti conmigo, la prueba más perfecta de nuestro amor, mi tesoro más preciado. No me había percatado al principio pero después de un tiempo fue tan claro que me abrume y comencé a llorar… Lo sé, has de estar mirándome curiosamente en estos momentos. Usualmente no lloro sobre este tipo de cosas pero debo admitir que al final lograste tu cometido e inspiraste en mí sentimientos que no conocía._

_Así que debes entender lo que esto significa para mí. ¡No te has ido! Parte de ti sigue aquí conmigo de una manera pequeña pero significativa y cada vez que pienso en ello mi corazón se llena de regocijo. Esto es tan poco característico de mí, lo sé, pero muchas cosas han cambiado estos últimos meses. _

_Después de que la Bastilla fue derribada deje la Compañía B y me retire a la propiedad de los Jarjayes en Arras, ya que no contaba con la condición para seguir peleando. Sentía que no podía seguir adelante sin ti. Las cosas eran simplemente muy diferentes, no sabía si podría sobrevivir sin ti a mi lado, como solías estarlo… así que me fui, sin saber que iba a hacer ahora que tú no estabas más ahí. _

_Y al parecer me retire justo a tiempo ya que parece que tengo un poco más de tiempo en este mundo, según el Doctor Lassone. Me he sentido mucho mejor desde entonces. A la insistencia de la abuela he estado descansando mucho y relajándome al aire libre por mi condición, además de aquella otra situación que surgió después… Deberías verla, no se me quita de encima. _

_Me estoy saliendo de la tangente otra vez, pero creo que puedes adivinar a donde voy con todo esto. _

_Perdóname, amor, pero ¿podrías esperarme un poco más? No puedo reunirme contigo por un rato… hay alguien muy importante que me necesita más a mí ahora de lo que yo te necesito a ti, así que será un tiempo antes de que pueda volver a verte._

_Sé que entiendes. _

_Oh, ahí está de nuevo._

_Sabe que estoy hablando de ti._

_Sabe que estoy hablando de su padre._

_Esta tan grande ahora, seguramente lo puedes ver. ¡Y sus patadas son tan fuertes, también! Va a ser un niño grande como tú. Lo criaré para ser un hombre honesto e integro como tú lo fuiste. Lo amaré incondicionalmente por nosotros dos, te lo prometo. Estarás orgulloso de él._

_Bueno, debo irme ahora, la abuela ha de estar preguntándose donde estoy y preparando un sermón para cuando regrese, pero vendré a visitarte pronto._

_Te amo, André._

_Por siempre tuya,_

_Oscar Grandier._


End file.
